


i don't deserve this; you look perfect

by starsatellite



Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Literally tooth rotting fluff, M/M, One Shot, Perfect by Ed Sheeran, Song fic, Sweet, creek - Freeform, read if u want to cry, song one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatellite/pseuds/starsatellite
Summary: Craig can't ever imagine how he ended up with someone as angelic as Tweek, but he's not going to argue for it.





	i don't deserve this; you look perfect

**Author's Note:**

> TH IS IS LITERAL FLUFF  
> YOU'RE GOING TO CRY  
> THANKS  
> BYE

**❛❛** _i found a love for me._  
_darling, just dive right in_  
_and follow my lead._  
_well, i found a boy, beautiful & sweet.  
i never knew you were someone waiting for me._ **❜❜**

“Dude, it’s pathetic.”

Ignoring his so called best friend, something Craig had grown used to, he set his chin on the palm of his hand. Despite his clearly annoyed position and posture, Clyde wasn’t taking the hint that he should probably stop talking. It’s not like he was going to be any help, so Craig was confused with himself as to why he would have chosen to bring him to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse in the first place. Token would have at least been gentler about his stupid crush.

“You sit here, pretend you _like_ coffee, every weekend. Just so you can watch twitchy?” Clyde continued, ignoring Craig’s silence, as he flicked a tiny paper ball at him that hit him in the corner of his eye.

Flinching at the action, and very irritated, Craig shot a glare in his best friend’s way before finally answering simply. “Shut up.” The way he seemed annoyed only gave Clyde pleasure. He rolled his eyes back. “Maybe I do like the coffee here.” To prove the lie further, he brought the cup on the table to his mouth, taking the smallest sip. He supposed to others who actually did enjoy coffee it tasted good, but to him, he wanted to spit it back into the cup. But the stubbornness to be right ultimately won, and he swallowed with pride. “See?”

“You hate coffee,” Clyde retorted, not buying the act for a second. They’ve been best friends since they were in diapers, the lie was absolutely clear to him. “You buy it so you can - ‘spend time’ - “ Clyde paused to use sarcastic air-quotes. “With twitchy.”

“Quit calling him twitchy, he has a name,” Craig told him, a bit snappy, and ignoring the comments about his dislike towards coffee.

Before Clyde could respond with an equally sarcastic comment, their table was approached. A boy, shorter than them both but taller for now as they were both sitting in the booth and messy blonde hair stood before them. He was in a stained white apron and held a coffee pot in his hand that swayed unevenly in whichever way that he twitched. Craig grew silent, his hand tightening into a fist in nerves. “C-Can I get y-you anymore coffee?” Tweek asked. As the years went by, he was able to slow down the coffee a bit and didn’t twitch or stammer as much as he did back in elementary school.

“Please,” Craig answered politely, pushing the cup towards the edge. Clyde rolled his eyes. Just seconds ago, his friend was gritting his teeth and seconds away from sticking his middle finger up. Now he was suddenly softer, even in the way he spoke. It was sweet, yet tiresome to witness again and again.

As Tweek poured the coffee into the cup from the pot, Clyde decided he had enough. If Craig wasn’t going to speak up and ask the poor boy out, he was going to give his best friend the push that he needed. “Craig, is there something you need to ask or are you going to wait until you're gray and old?”

As if he knew what Clyde was getting to, an immediate tinted pink spread across Tweek’s face. However, Craig on the other hand, had a glare that could kill. Clyde ignored the fire in his eyes, and didn’t shut up. He felt like he was on a roll and helping Craig get farther than he ever had done. “Go on. He’s listening,” he encouraged the other, gently kicking him under the table. He suddenly winced in pain when Craig kicked him back, much harder, in the shin.

Feeling his heartbeat speed up, Craig tried to find the words but they were lost in his throat. Tweek was waiting, staring at him, and it was like they were the only two in the world. He didn’t understand why. He was never this nervous, or scared, in his life. How could one person be so effective?

“I just..” Craig’s mouth went dry as he tried to speak. He was always so confident, with an ego almost as big as Clyde’s, but was lost as to what to say. He decided this situation was just like a band-aid, and had to just rip it off, not let it run in warm water. Clyde gave Craig the only open chance that he had. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go.. Out sometime."

It was like the rolls were switched. Tweek was suddenly the confident one, and even had a smile on his face, somehow calm. “Took you long enough,” Tweek told him honestly. “Since you’ve been watching me for three thousand years and all.”

And that’s how it started.

 **❛❛** _cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_  
_not knowing what it was._  
_i will not give you up this time._  
_but darling, just kiss me slow_  
_your heart is all i own  
and in your eyes you’re holding mind_. **❜❜**

“I’ve n-never seen you act so s-sweet,” Tweek commented. Craig’s lips pursued, but he didn’t reply. He wasn’t sure how to. It was true though. Craig was a bit of an asshole in school, but when his hand was laced with Tweeks, it was different. He was even walking Tweek home, claiming he didn’t want anything to happen since it was dark. They’ve only been together, making their relationship official that is, for a few months. “I’m serious. I-It’s cute,” he added, the corner of his right eye twitching for a split second.

“Shut up,” Craig retorted, not sounding mad at all, but instead sounding so fond. A second after, they approached Tweek’s house. It was only a couple houses down from his own, so he wouldn’t be walking alone for long. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” he stated, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tweek’s hand affectionately. There was a beat of silence between the two, not awkward at all, but perfect. They didn’t have to speak.

Finally, Craig let his hand slip through Tweeks own. He smiled to himself when he turned away, about to walk down the path to his house, but the sound of his name stopped him. He turned back around, right when hearing the crunching of snow as Tweek made his way back to Craig. Using both of his hands, he grabbed each flap of Craig’s hat and pulled him down to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

Craig practically melted into it, wrapping his arms around the other gently. The pair had shared kisses before, but it was nothing like this. This kiss was so different from the others, in so many ways. It was full of love, something Craig wasn’t sure he’s ever felt before. He could feel every bit of the warmth from their love, and it made him feel as if he was floating.

Eventually, they parted. It was slow, and quiet, as the two had their eyes connect. Craig wasn’t sure he’s seen Tweek in this way, with the illuminating glow from the porch light bouncing off of his hazel eyes. Even with his messy blonde hair, and twitching smile, he was still the most beautiful person in the world to Craig. He had to say something, had to speak, and had to let him know how he felt.

“I love you.”

Tweek was the next to melt. With his hands on Craig’s shoulders, he felt himself emotionally slip away, despite the grip he had. He’s never in his life felt calmer than he had as of now, despite the want to tremble at Craig’s words. He leaned in again, kissing Craig softly once more, but only for a second before he drew himself away again.

“I love you too.”

 **❛❛** _baby, i’m dancing in the dark_  
_with you between my arms_  
_barefoot on the grass,_  
_listening to our favorite song._  
_when you said you looked like a mess,_  
_i whispered underneath my breath_  
_but you heard it;  
darling, you look perfect tonight_. **❜❜**

There was never a time in Craig’s life he had thought that he’d be the sappy romantic, or even boyfriend material for anyone. Somehow, being with Tweek, changed his mind quickly. He wanted to be fond for him and only him, and he was sure of this when he had his arms wrapped around the other so perfectly. That’s why he set up a late date between them, where they went out to stargaze in the middle of the night. They had to sneak out to do it, and it was worth it.

Both of them were barefoot, the grass tickling their feet from their standing position, completely wrapped in each other’s arms. Craig had his around Tweek’s waist, draped around him gently, and the blonde had his around Craig’s shoulders. Usually when around Craig, Tweek found it so easy to be calm.

Sometimes, Tweek’s nerves still got to him. As of now, he felt insecure and tore his eyes away from Craig’s gaze shyly. He even took one of his hands off of the other’s shoulder to nervously tug at the ends of his blonde hair. “I-I look like a-a mess right now,” he stated, self-conscious with himself.

Seemingly in a trance, Craig slowly breathed out at the others words because he was so wrong. Even with his blonde hair out of place, he was still gorgeous. His hazel eyes put the moon to shame when they shone in his delight, and his freckles that dotted across his nose delicately was much prettier than all the stars dotting the sky. Hoping he wouldn’t hear, Craig couldn’t help but mumble something under his breath. “Honey, you look perfect tonight.”

But Tweek did hear, and his heart warmed while his stomach fluttered. A slow smile spread on his face, and he wasn’t as uncomfortable with himself anymore. Suddenly he felt more secure than he ever has. “Thank you,” he spoke, without a stammer, and touched. The rumor that coffee stunts children’s growth if drank, a lot, was true and Tweek was proof of that. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to kiss his boyfriend.

Craig didn’t mind. He kissed the other softly, having to lean down a bit to do so even though he knew Tweek was on his toes. He was grateful for this moment, and maybe even grateful for Clyde who had given him the nudge he needed to get this far.

But he wasn’t ready to give Clyde that satisfaction just yet.

 **❛❛** _i have faith in what i see._  
_now i know i have met an angel in person_  
_and they look perfect._  
_i don’t deserve this,  
but you look perfect tonight._ **❜❜**

While the two did have date nights together, there were times they simply spent time together. Sometimes that was during the day, and sometimes it was at night. One of those times was at night, where Tweek was staying the night at Craig’s house. They were the best friend’s that played video games and stuffed their faces, until it was nearing night time after dinner. Now that they were older, they obviously didn’t had a bed time, but they mostly liked squishing together on Craig’s bed, sharing a pillow and a blanket and whispering sweet nothing’s to each other.

Craig was warm under the blanket, even though one leg was poking out from the side, as he had the palm of his hand cupping Tweek’s cheek. It was an overused statement, even his friends were tired of hearing it, but he couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was. The thought had never occurred to him of just how angelic Tweek looked. He was literally an angel among them. Craig put on a tough act, and would never speak that certain thought aloud to anyone, but his boyfriend looked so perfect that it was so easy to think to himself. His breath was quite literally taken away.

However, just because Craig acted confident and tough, he had his own self issues. He was so sure in this moment that Tweek was an angel, and that he couldn’t match up to him, ever. He had planet and star glow in the dark stickers stuck around his room, that illuminated a glow he could see bouncing of Tweek who smiled back. “What?” Tweek spoke when seeing the falling look, louder compared to their whispers from before as he raised his hand, setting it where he felt the warmth of Craig’s.

The act of Craig’s tough and secured nature fell as he broke and finally smiled. “I don’t think I deserve someone like you,” he said softly. “Someone as sweet, caring, beautiful, and loving as you.” Before Tweek could speak up, and reassure Craig of how wrong he was, he was quickly hushed. “No, I’m not done,” Craig interrupted. “Even though I don’t deserve this..” He sucked in a breath. “I’m so glad I have someone as perfect as you.”

And yeah, Tweek wasn’t perfect. He still drank heavy coffee that made him twitch and stammer still, and sometimes his anxiety still made him shake until he cried, and sometimes Craig would even get irritated by it. But it were these flaws which made them perfect, and they both couldn’t be any more grateful. That's what made it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> TOLD U SORRY  
> FOLLOW MY TUMBLR BLOG YO @sincerelycreek


End file.
